


Stalker Turns Bad

by fayhollyoake25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayhollyoake25/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: Peter who is 15 and Wanda who is 17 are siblings and are adopted by Tony and Pepper when Aunt May passed away, none of them have any special powers or suits they just regular human beingsTony who still own Stark industries still have a lot of people who are after him and his family because of his work in bio chemistry ,it started with harmless letter and starts to escalateViolence
Kudos: 3





	Stalker Turns Bad

Pepper was impatiently sitting in the waiting room, as Peter wanted to be on his own he said he was a big boy know and didn't need his mom holding his hand, she was constantly checking her phone, for the time, she felt like she had been in the waiting room for hours, when in reality it was only 30 minutes  
Meanwhile Peter was sitting reclined in a hospital bed, while his wound was being treated by a doctor.

"You are gonna be fine. I think you just might need to a week of from school and Take it easy while your arm heals, and you need to be more careful on that bike of yours ,this could of been a lot worse."  
Peter nodded, While the nurse was disinfecting his arm, and inserted a needle so it would numb him while she stitched his arm up, he was trembling and he couldn't tell if it was from shock or pain, usually he had a really high pain tolerance but fuck did that hurt.  
After a while, the doctor came out heading towards Pepper, informing her it was a nasty gash which required 10 stitches, and he will need to keep the dressing on for 3 days, then after that he can take it of he will need to come back in 7 days to get the stitches removed, I have also has prescribed some antibiotics 2 times daily for 7 days and pain killers when needed, just to let you know he was given some strong painkillers so he might be a bit out of it but the effects should wear of after an hour, pointing his head to the door that leaded to Peter saying she could see him now

The nurse left the room and went away to get the discharge papers sorted. Pepper went next . Peter smiled a bit, he was happy to see her, hugging her like his life depended on it  
"They told me you got 10 stitches and you was such a brave boy, but next time you really need to watch where your going when riding your bike, because of that, look what happened, you know it could of been a lot worse." said Pepper with a calming voice.

"but mom I told you, I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned and there was this strange man just staring at me and it creeped me out, so i tried to get home as fast as possible and I wasn't looking where I was going, and that's what caused me to fall of my bike, so I just grabbed my bike and rode home, I didn't realise I had a huge gash, I thought it was just a small cut, it didn't even hurt that much, until you panicked "Peter said

"Pepper ?"

"What happened?"

"You have to come home right now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes, the Nurse just brought us the discharge papers."  
Pepper hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter Concern in his voice as he shoved his jacket on being mindful of his arm  
"I don't know sweetie, but your dad seemed really worried come on, we got to go.

A few minutes later, Pepper and Peter was inside the house, where she saw Tony and Wanda sitting on the coach huddled up together with a blanket wrapped round them

"Tony, what is it?"

"Wanda got a phone call from an unknown number, saying he was always watching her, and that it was all my fault, and because of me, everybody I love should suffer then he hung up, she then phoned me, pretty shaken, so I told her to go to the library and make sure she was with a crowd of people, when I get there I thought someone was following me but I just made myself believe I was paranoid, but on the way home I got the sense that I was being followed but there was no one there, I guess I panicked when you wasn't home and just wanted you both here

"Hey Peter pie how you feeling"?

"Yeah, the doctor said I will be fine just got to keep it clean,."

"Tony "Pepper started to speak, but she didn't know how to say it, she thought peter had just made a story up, to get out of trouble but now she wasn't so sure

"what's wrong Peps"

"Dad, I forget to mention as I was worried when you said Wanda get that phone call, anyway the reason why i fell of my bike, was because I kept getting this feeling that someone was watching me, and when i turned my head slightly there was this strange man just staring at me, but when he saw me he ran, maybe its the same guy, it cant be a coincidence right "Peter inturuppied knowing exactly what his mom was going to say

"it's all connected, first we started getting harmless letters in the mail, which the police said wasn't all that concerning and just seemed like a lot of nonsense then today Wanda get a phone call saying someone always watching and even you yourself said you felt like you was being watched and now Peter sees a strange man who was watching him, said Pepper

Peter sighed. "Why do I feel so unsafe and scared, all of a sudden, what if this person tries to really hurt us

"Peter , you're not! We are here if you need us, Nothing bad will happen to you any of you, we have state of the art security, and maybe we can start going out with more then one person to be on the safe side said Tony  
Tony hugged them, being careful of his son bandaged arm

....Time Skip to currently 22.00 Hours...

Peter decided to turn in he was pretty tired, the painkillers making him drowsy, Peter had a shower his arm being wrapped in cling film, to stop the dressing from getting wet, and after He got dressed in one of his dads old track pants, he went to his room to finish of a project him and Ned was working on, but it was pretty hard considering he only had use of his left hand, he was so glad he was ambidextrous, but he did favour his right hand more

Later that night when he knew everybody was sleeping Peter was laying on his bed, Texting Ned on the phone, talking about the stargate series that was on syfy (I love stargate sg1 me and dad watch them on the syfy channel),before Ned said he was going to bed

"okay, See you tomorrow, you still coming over tomorrow after school, nurse said I need to stay home from school, as she doesn't went anyone accidently knocking it"

"yep,i definitely be over tomorrow be about 4 i bring your mixed schoolwork, I see ya then"

He sighed and put his phone on the bedside.

Just then he heard a banging sound coming from outside his window, he thought it was probably the tree branch again, he's dad said he would get round to cutting the branches soon, He slowly approached his window . He was shaking, he didn't know why, I guess after today everything was making him nervous, Just as he opened his window the was another bang  
Peter screamed, but there was nothing there, god he was so jumpy, he was about to close he's window when someone grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside like he was some sort of rag doll  
SOMEBODY, HEEEEEELP!

Peter was crying loudly, his arm bleeding were her must of ripped some stitches He got up from the floor and hit the man across the face with the baseball bat, he had stashed under his bed into his face. He grunted and fell on the floor.  
Wanda who shared the same floor as her brother half-awake, came running into his room  
"Peter , what is going..."

Just then, the man had grabbed Wanda throat, forgetting about Peter, thinking he was nothing more then a puny boy, Wanda mouth opened in speechless horror.  
Peter ran to him, grabbing him from behind, succeeding throwing him to the floor, proceeding to wack him multiple times in the head with his bat till he was knocked out, tying his arms to this metal bed frame with some zip ties before rushing over to Wanda making sure they was okay  
For a while no one moved or said anything, they just stood in a circle hugging each other,

Just then, Tony and Pepper came running in . All the noise woke them up ( they live in a 3 story apartment, Tony and Pepper are on the second floor and ,Wanda and Peter are on the top floor ,the bottom floor is the main living area)

"What Going ..." Pepper didn't finish her sentence as she saw the man tied to the bed post, and Peter clutching his arm,  
Tony was on the phone to the police,

"It's all my fault. "Peter blurted out suddenly

"of course its not Peter, none of this is your fault ,don't you dare blame yourself, you hear me "Pepper Said

"Yes it is, I heard a noise coming from outside my bedroom window ,I thought it was that stupid tree branch smacking again the window pain again so I got up to open my window, then he grabbed me and because of me he nearly killed Wanda, I should of just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep

"No one really had an answer to that, what could they really say"

Peter want up to them, the only thing on his mind was why his parents never heard up shouting and screaming  
"Didn't you hear me screaming?!"  
They all looked at Peter with teary eyes. all of them feeling guilty.

"we had a couple of glasses of wine, when you want to be bed, it knocked us for six."

"I thought you was watching some horror movie and it wake me up, which wouldn't be the first time, so I ignored it at first, but the screaming got louder, I was about to tell you to turn if of and go to bed"

"Look, it's nobody's fault. none of us could of predicted this, That bastard was probably watching the house, but knew he couldn't get in, not with all the locks and security system on the windows and doors, he was probably throwing things at the window getting you to believe it was the tree branch, and waited for the chance to get in, if it wasn't your window it could of easily have been Wanda's or even ours he just chose your window "Pepper said

Look, its all over now the police have carted him of to prison, where he will probably stay for the rest of his life, if I have any say, as a family we will get threw this, but first come on peter the paramedics are waiting for you they going to fix those stitches and then its coach for all of us with a nice Disney Movie and hot chocolate, and then tomorrow we will start to look for a new house maybe somewhere in the countryside

Sorry about the crappy ending i had no idea how to really finish it


End file.
